


I hate the way his grave looks

by TribalWarDog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Minor Character Death, Moving On, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalWarDog/pseuds/TribalWarDog
Summary: Everything is temporary, except the things that matter





	I hate the way his grave looks

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on FF.net under same name

“I made a gamble…” Shiro says sadly to crowd of people wearing black in the Garrison church

Behind him is an empty wooden casket with the America flag draped over it.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t go to space! Please!”  Adam begged.

“Get off your knees,” Shiro said embarrassed. “I promise I will always have you in my heart and I will return.”

“No, you can’t go, don’t leave me!

“I have to, not for me, not for you, but for humanity.”

“I’ll…I’ll kill myself if you go”

He’s used this trick before.

“No, you won’t,” Shiro says turning his back to Adam.

Shiro walked out door.

[ ]

It was a week later and Shiro was in his dorm at the garrison doing his practice calculus problems on his bed. There was a knock at his door. He opened the door, two police officers one tall and one portly were on the other side. They asked a million questions about Adam at once

“What’s up with Adam? Did he get in trouble?” Shiro asked.

The two officers exchanged glances silently arguing over who would have to break the news to him.

After a moment the taller cop caved and told him that Adam had died. 

Shiro falls to the ground crying. The tears don’t stop. He doesn’t leave house for long while and everyone is concerned.

He can’t remember much from those first couple days except for scattered thoughts.

At first, he thinks of joining Adam.

But doesn’t because of his love for space and how he needs to be there for his team and for his adoptive little brother Keith.

He doesn’t want to make them cry like Adam made him.

“How could he do this to me.” Shiro moaned to himself under his covers. All the lights turned off. 

“I hate him.

“I hate the way he left.”

“I hate the way his gravestone looks.”

“Why, why would he leave like this.”

“He knows I loved him and I was only leaving for a little while.”

“I was going to return.”

“Why.”

Eventually Shiro hauls himself out of bed. He puts one foot in front of the other and walks to the mirror. He stared at his dull red eyes for a long time before he spoke.

“I can never forgive and I can never forget.”

“I’ll never forget the love I had.”

“And I’ll never forgive the pain he left.”

“But life is still happening for me and everyone else around me.”

“I must go on not for Adam, but for me.”

 

* * *

 

\--back to the Garrison memorial--

Shiro finished his speech with a final prayer and walked back to his seat among the crowd.

The service ended after a few more people talked and Adam’s favorite song was sung.

Most people left the church walking back to their cars and their lives with nothing but somber expression, but others like Adam’s parents stayed in the church crying on each other’s shoulders.

Shiro left the building. 

In the parking lot one of the Commander from the Garrison saw Shiro. He gives him condolences and a sad smile.

Shiro thanks him and turns to walk away when the Commander stops him.

“I know this might not be the time or place but, will you still be going to space? You only have a couple more weeks.” The Commander asked with a serious tone. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

There was a pause. “Yes sir, I must serve Earth, because life goes on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment is appreciated


End file.
